This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The early vamp manufacture process is troublesome. It needs to use glue adhesion. The glue adhesion volatilizes and generates poison gas. The poison gas threatens the human health, is prone to pollute the environment, and is not environmentally friendly. The vamp manufactured by adopting the traditional vamp manufacture process may become unglued after it is used for a period of time. The quality is not good. The sense of comfort when wearing is not enough. It cannot meet the people's current needs. Also, the production capacity is low, and the rejection rate is high. Meanwhile, these shoes are not well ventile and rather stiff, and new shoes may even be possible to hurt feet.